Platinum Secret
by GothicSora
Summary: Riku wants Sora and Sora wants the same but will they have the heart to tell? Riku X Sora and Riku X Kairi Selphie X Tidus, Selphie X Wakka, and onesided Namine X Sora


**A/N: **As you can all easily tell I love Kingdom Hearts and in my other Fanfic 'Big Brother' it mentions this story. My other friend, Kailey, and I (Pen name: Believe in my Love) are writing this story together so this should be on both of our accounts.

**Warnings**: Nothing but a Yaoi crush and two males kissing nothing too harsh. Don't like then don't read.

X------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------X

I sat staring at the little island where my friends and I go to almost everyday to hang out at. Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, Namine, Kairi, and Sora… I would sit on the tree staring at that one person but that person would never come. Everyone thought I liked Kairi and she also thought the same thing. She would make little flirtatious gestures and 'accidentally' bump or fall into me; I really truthfully couldn't stand her. The biggest caring friends I have are Namine and Sora. They're there for me when I need them most and I'm there for them, except for this time I just don't have the heart to tell them my problem. My problem is all too complicated and embarrassing to tell… This problem contains anxiety, hurt, pain; every single bad emotion is all stored up in this… This dirty little secret… I laid down on the soft, silky sand thinking about the love that I have for that person. Then "she" came over… Oh how I wish it were that person who was on me instead of…"Her."

"Hello, Riku how are you doing today?" Kairi asked as she straddled my lap by "accident". "Oops," She giggled and got off, "my fault." Kairi, slid off my lower body and gave a hand to help me up, I obeyed. I grabbed her hand and helped myself up.

"So Kairi…?" I asked her trying to change the subject. "Where's Sora and Namine?" She grunted when I mentioned our other friends, I guess she wanted me all to herself.

"Oh come on Riku we don't need them you've got me." Kairi smiled and grabbed my hand to hold it; I let her knowing that's all she was going to do. She clung on to me the whole way to the hangout spot where everyone was. Tidus and Wakka were flirting with Selphie and Namine and Sora were chatting on top of the long slanted tree. A Paopu fruit fell from the tree and landed in Sora's lap. I shook my head oh how I would love to share that fruit with that special person but Kairi talked and ruined my moment. "Ah Riku!" She screamed making me hard of hearing now "lets me and you share the fruit then our destiny's will be intertwined." I let out a sigh of annoyance as we walked along the rickety bridge. We were almost at the island when I decided to have a little fun with Kairi. As Kairi was yapping in my ear I let out one of my feet in front of hers. Kairi tripped on my foot and fell face flat on the bridge. Everyone started laughing at her it was so great. Then I saw…Sora laugh. The way he closed his eyes and laughed made chills all over my body. Those little dimples that popped up were just so cute; I know the Paopu fruit would be meant for us.

"Need a hand?" I asked the bashful Kairi, she grunted at me and grabbed it. God she would use any excuse just to get a hold of me. As our skins she blushed, I didn't hate it though…. We made it to the island and I saw Namine and Sora, and instantly went to them. I looked back and Kairi, she had her hands on her hips groaning. Namine was sitting on a rock and Sora on the tree branch and well I wanted to sit wherever there was room… I made it to my friends finally and I took a seat next to Sora. I could of sat on the sand but you know… The branch was kind of tight so Sora and me were pretty much thy against thy and shoulder against shoulder, I liked it but Sora I don't think he noticed.

"So Riku…" Namine said in her innocent tone of voice, "Why was Kairi holding onto your arm hmmmm?" Namine kept on pushing I didn't mind I loved talking to Namine I felt I could tell her anything,

"Well you see Namine" I said trying to play it casually, " I'm madly in love with Kairi me and her are soul-mates!" I said lying and grabbing my chest as if I was really in love with that her. Sora looked up in shock. He totally stopped what he was doing after I told him I was in love. Why did he care so much just then, when I had been talking for a couple of minutes now? Namine moved from the rock she was sitting on and sat on my lap and grabbed my shoulders.

"Oh my god Riku you're in love with…" She stopped, "her" She pointed to Kairi. Sora looked at me too wondering my answer, could he care that much that I said that I liked Kairi when we have been fighting over her for years?

"No! Of course not! Why on earth would I like her?" I yelled making Namine jump and out of the corner of my eye did I see Sora sigh in relief? No it couldn't be, I mean he likes Kairi or at least Namine I think.

"I knew you didn't like her. She's not your type." Namine said as she moved from my lap to Sora's. See, a couple of months ago Namine told me that she really liked Sora and told me not to tell a soul. I gave her my promise that I wouldn't tell even though Kairi would bother me about who everyone liked. Sora blushed and looked at me as Namine sat on his lap. Sora was uncomfortable with Namine sitting on him he was so cute. "Oh Sora you're so cute when you blush like that!" Namine said as she straddled Sora's lap and pinched his cheeks. As I could see Namine get all over Sora I could feel envy in me? Am I jealous? No these are my two best friends I can't be jealous of them it's not right… It's just not loyal… But I am…

"Ahh… look at the two love birds getting it on!" Wakka screamed as Tidus, Selphie and Kairi came running along with Wakka.

"So Sora it's you in Namine it was pretty obvious you know." Tidus murmured over Wakka's loud Jamaican voice.

Sora blushed and slumped down. "We… We're not together just friends…" Sora said. Namine saw how embarrassed Sora was getting and got off of him. "Sorry you had to get off Namine… I'm such a loser." Sora said in a faint voice and looked down in failure. Namine couldn't stay mad at the helplessness of Sora he was beating himself up like always. Sora had the personality where if something bad happened he would automatically apologize for it. And if he was getting hurt physically and emotionally he would want them to stop but he would never ask. That's where I come in. When Sora's in trouble I'm there for him. And plus if he ever had a problem I would be the first person he would come to. Sora was a very kind person but he did need to defend himself.

The sun was setting now and everyone yawned in unison. I saw Selphie rest her head on Tidus's shoulder and Wakka looked jealous. I saw Namine talking to Sora about whom he liked and he just looked out of her distance and blushed. And I bet you could guess where Kairi was. She was standing right in front of me and poked my forehead. "Riiiiiiiku!" She screamed even though I was right in front of her. "We all have the day off of school tomorrow right?" She asked making an innocent face.

"I don't know Kairi what do you think we all go to the same school." I said in a smart-ass remark. I whacked her finger away from my forehead, "why Kairi what did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking…maybe… We all can stay on the island late tonight and play truth or dare." Kairi said as she closed her eyes and crossed her arms as if she had a brilliant idea.

I thought to myself a little. At first it was so stupid then I thought truth… or dare. So I decided upon it and announced it to everyone. "Everyone shut up and listen to me." That got everyone attention. "Tonight we're all gonna stay here and play truth or dare okay?" Everyone cheered and I heard Sora give a faint applaud. Wakka and Selphie gathered wood for the fire we were going to sit around. I could see jealously in Tidus's eyes when he didn't go alone with Selphie but Kairi and him went and got some matches together. Namine, Sora, and I sat around the soon-to-be Truth or Dare site.

"I…I…" Sora looked down embarrassed, "I hope they don't do anything to critical…I know they will…" Sora sighed he look so hopeless.

I went over to Sora and patted his back, "don't worry Sora," I called to him, "if anyone does a mean dare to you I'll dare them back ten times worse got it?" I pulled him into a hug and he giggled. I knew he was thankful. Just then we saw Wakka and Selphie return with the wood and Kairi and Tidus with the matches. "Good just in time," I said as I let go of Sora's frail body. Wakka placed the wood in the middle on the small island and Tidus lighted the wood with his own Zippo. We all scooted in toward the erratic flame. We sat in a circle. By the base of the curved tree sat Namine, and right by her was Sora. Next to him came me and then Kairi. Wakka sat by Kairi and Tidus sat by Wakka, and little Selphie sat by Namine and Tidus. "Everyone comfortable?" I asked staring at Sora knowing that I was.

Kairi gripped my body and said, " I am Riku, honey…" She smiled but I buzzed her away. "So who's first to go?" She said.

Namine was the first to raise her hand. She had an evil smirk written across her face when she stared at… Kairi. "Okay Kairi," Namine said with a grin, "Truth or… Dare?" Kairi had a look of dismay written all over her face. I know she didn't want to be the first one to go but that's how the game goes.

Kairi bit her nails and looked around, then she uttered, very faintly, "… Dare." We all couldn't believe it. Kairi chose dare I guess she really is brave… and cool. Wait a minute I can't be complimenting Kairi I hate her, I like Sora not her, or do I… God I hate teenage hormones.

"I… dare… you…" Namine said this while looking around the scenery, "to… jump into the ocean… with all your clothes on." Namine stated and looked at Kairi sternly.

Kairi looked at everyone at the circle and bit her bottom lip and uttered the words we thought she wouldn't say, "fine…" Kairi really was game and not some pricey bitch who all she cared about were looks she was all right. Kairi stood up from the group and went over to the tree. She stood on the tree, looked back, and jumped in. We all clapped for her and she yelled, "freezing," and climbed back up now it was her turn to dare and truth someone. Kairi sat in between Wakka and me and tried to think whom to ask. "Okay…. Sora!" She said which made Sora jump. "Truth…or dare?"

"Uhm…Truth please…" Sora said cutely and shy.

"Okay Sora which girl on the island do you like?" Kairi said while grinding her teeth waiting for an answer.

Sora stared at the ground and played with the sand. It looked like he didn't want to answer the question, but he sort of had to. He looked back up at Kairi with his brown hair dangling in front of his face and murmured "…none…" He said faintly. Everyone was sort of shocked that he didn't like any of the girls on the island. I mean yes they are all pretty but I guess Sora didn't like them. Then that spark of hope rose in side of me. Sora said he didn't like any of the GIRLS on the island he didn't say anything about the GUYS. I'm sure Sora doesn't like guys but I guess you never know. I stared over at Namine she looked hurt; I could see it in her eyes. "Oh well Sora," Kairi replied back at him, "looks like no one can have your adorable face." Sora giggled and looked at me with his cobalt eyes I loved his eyes.

"Uhm… my turn?" He asked confused. I nudged his shoulder indicating it was. He nodded and looked out. "Who wants to be truthed? And who wants to be dared?" Everyone laughed, he never wanted to put anyone on the spot and everyone said it would be all right. He nodded ounce more and looked at Selphie. "Selphie would you like to be asked truth or dare?" She giggled and nodded. "Okay…Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Selphie said hastily.

"Okay…uhm…I dare you to…kiss either Wakka…or Tidus." Sora blushed and she nodded.

"Can I kiss both?" Wakka and Tidus jumped up, was their crush going to kiss them both? Sora laughed meaning "sure why not". "Come here Tidus" Tidus eagerly crawled over to Selphie and Selphie gave him his kiss. We all could tell there was tongue action because Selphie opened her mouth wider. They broke their kiss off and Tidus was sad but he did get what he wanted. "Oh Wakka…" Wakka went over to Selphie and the same thing happened to him as Tidus. Well, their life goal was complete. For the next half hour we kept on daring and truthing each other like: Namine asked me who my favorite singer was and I said it was Avril Lavigne, Wakka dared Tidus to throw a coconut at Namine and he did…I was laughing I felt really bad though, but the one that was the biggest was the dare that was given to Sora. "Okay Sora you dared me to kiss Wakka and Tidus right?" Sora nodded. He seemed upset he probably thought Selphie is mad at him so he looked down in dismay. "I dare you too kiss…" Selphie looked at everyone and then looked at me. "Riku!" everyone laughed including Kairi. They all wanted us to kiss or did they want Sora out of the game? "So do you accept?"

"I…uh…" Sora kept on blushing and looking at me. "What does Riku want I don't want him to be uncomfortable…?" Sora looked over at me and then I looked at everyone else.

"Okay Selphie we agree to this dare, it doesn't mean we're gay and make sure of it your next…" I stated and Sora looked a little relieved but I didn't know why.

Selphie bit her lip and I think was worried so she added a little twist to it. "Sora you also have to straddle Riku's lap." Sora looked puzzled so I figured he didn't know what straddled meant.

"What's 'straddled' mean Riku?" He asked out of curiosity. I chuckled a little bit and whispered in his ear. As I was explaining it to him he covered his mouth and shook his head. "I can't do that!" He shouted.

"It's okay Sora I'll be with you and then we'll both get Selphie back okay." Sora nodded and we both accepted the dare. "Selphie we're getting you back got it?" Selphie looked kind of scared but she understood why.

We both took a breathe of air and Sora looked at me and I looked at him. "I'm ready" He stated and then crawled over to me like a dog. He stood up in front of me and all I could think of was 'I love you Selphie.' He crawled onto my lap. I sat cross-legged so his ass was in my lap and his legs were on both side of my torso. He had to keep his balance so he placed his hands firmly on my shoulders; I loved every moment of this. He blinked a couple of times and then stared at me and uttered the words "Ready?" I nodded and he closed his eyes. Our lips touched. His tender pink lips were connected to my lips. I could tell this was first because it wasn't very good; I was more experienced than him. I accidentally slipped my tongue into his mouth but quickly drew it out. I was hoping he didn't notice. He broke off the kiss and looked at me. "Sorry… You had to do that" He felt embarrassed and bad.

"It was my pleasure!" He quickly looked back up at me. "I mean don't worry about it we had too." He still looked at me quizzically. I started to laugh and that ended the awkward pause. He trailed off my lap and sat back next to Namine. I still don't think he noticed the tongue maybe he thought that's how you're supposed to kiss or something, I was just glad he didn't catch it. He fiddled with his fingers and stretched out his legs he looked really confused.

"Well you guys kissed for like a minute I only meant like a pop kiss." Everyone laughed, "Are you guys gay? Just kidding!" They all continued to laugh, "You guys make such an adorable couple too." The laughs quickly ended as soon as we heard our parents call for us. "Okay well time for us to go." Selphie said and wiped her face. "See you all tomorrow!" Selphie ran across the bridge to her parents and yelled back, "Namine! Kari! Wanna sleep over my house tonight?"

Namine looked over at Kairi and Kairi looked over at Namine and they yelled back in unison, "Yeah. Sure." They left next in the circle and went to Selphie. All that was left were the guys.

"I love Selphie…" Wakka said as he hugged his blitzball and Tidus whacked the back of his head.

"She's mine, go for Kairi or Namine!" Tidus ran off afraid of Wakka was going to do him and they were the next to leave the circle. All that was left was Sora and I.

"Hey…Riku?" Sora asked still playing with the sand.

"Yah Sora! What's up?"

He touched his lips and looked at me, "That kiss did you-" He was soon cut off by his parents calling for him. "Uh... Riku I gotta go okay" He smiled and waved goodbye. I watched the young kid run off into the darkness.

I touched my lips and walked home, 'Does a kiss mean anything? Does it make a point' I thought that all the way home.

X------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------X

**A/N: **Okay that ends chapter one of Platinum Secret. Remember it's going to be collaborative so look for both of ours. I really hope you guys like it. Read and Review plzzz. This is going to be my favorite fanfic so plz no flames. 'Believe in my Love' will be making the next chapter and it's going to be on Selphie's sleep over and what they talk about. Don't worry Riku X Sora action coming but there going to be Riku X Kairi first before the next Riku X Sora moment. Sorry guys.


End file.
